Jak 2: Aftermath
by LightJak723
Summary: Adventures of Jak and Daxter between Jak 2 and Jak 3.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

It was a quiet day in Haven City. Not much had been going on since the defeat of the Metal Heads. Things were going along well. Torn and Ashelin were doing well running the city, Keira got a good position as a mechanic helping at the racing stadium, Sig had gone back to the wasteland for quite some time. Onin and Pecker at their grand tent in the bazaar, Samos would meditate and do other sagely things. Days, weeks, and months passed in this same manner. But as for our heroes. Jak and Daxter always seemed to find trouble...

Jak and Daxter are flying through Haven City at high speeds on a One-Seat Zoomer

Daxter : WWWAAAHHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! JAK YOU'RE CRAZY!! YOU ALMOST HIT THAT OLD LADY!! Not to mention almost take my head off while you were at it.

Jak : Oh please Dax, WOAH! Close call with another zoomer She was nowhere near me.

Daxter : What about almost taking off my head?

Jak : Oh please Dax. You survived falling into a pit of Dark Eco. I don't think the side of a zoomer is going to do much. chuckles

Daxter : You really want to kill me don't you...(long pause)...Where are we goin anyway?

Jak : Honestly? I dunno.

Daxter : You dragged me out the Naughty Ottsel for this? Jak sometimes I wonder what you think I am. WHAT AM I TO YOU JAK?! grabs Jak which causes the zoomer to fly outta control and smash into a wall

Jak : You're a klutz Dax...

Daxter : Gee thanks...

Suddenly, Jak heard a gruff voice call out to him.

?? : Hey, need a lift?

Jak looked up and saw Torn in his Hellcat Cruiser.

Jak : Torn! Long time no see!

Torn : Tell me about it. It's been almost a month. I've been training some new recruits for the guard. Lands Cruiser and gets out So how've you been? How's Keira?

Jak : Been okay Torn. Don't know about Keira though. It's race season so I don't hear from her very often. She's busy at the track. She's a-

Torn : A mechanic I know. Jak you should go over there. I was just there. She wants to see you. How long has it been since you guys spoke?

Jak pauses while the three of them get back into the Hellcat and zoom off.

Jak : I guess just about the same amount of time we haven't spoken. Jak looked down at his feet.

Torn : WHAT!? Jak you've got to get over there. Look I'll take you.

Jak : I was just going.

Daxter : Hey wait I thought you said that you didn't know where we were goin?

Jak didn't reply. The reason he hadn't spoken to Keira wasn't that he didn't miss her. It was something else. Ever since he had beaten the Metal Head Leader. He seemed different. Especially to himself. It was as if something changed him. He thought of the conversation he had with Kor before they fought. Where Kor had told him that he was now tainted with Dark Eco. He thought to himself. What if now he would continue changing. The reason he didn't want to see Keira was because he was afraid something would trigger the transformation in him.

When they made it to the stadium, Jak tried to look more happy. After all Keira's race team only had to win this one more race for the championship. He felt he should at least look cheerful. He put on the happiest face he could and walked into the stadium.

There was no way he could have prepared himself for what he would see next...


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Back at his home, Samos the Sage was reading through some old precursor books, old journals and diaries, as well as other history books to cross reference with. He had been worried about Jak ever since he recieved his Dark Eco powers. He had decided to do some research to see if he could help Jak. He came across something astonishing. A journal entry from a man named Kane. It didn't seem very old. Maybe 50 or so years. He read the passage out loud for a second time.

Samos : " I have been watching my best friend Alcun for a while now. Ever since he had that terrible accident with Dark Eco, he has not been the same. And when he gets angry, he turns into some form of demon and rips everything apart. The only one who was ever able to calm him down was his sister, Flora. However I am writing today concerning her. She has died. Just the other day she was killed by Metal Heads. Alcun was infuriated. He transformed like I had never seen before. His power was incredible. The earth under me shook when he transformed. Sparks of Dark Eco surged around him. He shot blasts of Dark Eco so strong at the Metal Heads, there were not even ashes when the smoke cleared. He was not done however. He ripped the rest of them to shreads. Finally he looked at me. I plead with him to stop and that it was over. The Metal Heads were dead. He slowly turned back into his normal self and collapsed onto the floor. I took him and his sister's body home by myself. That night I decided that now that Flora was dead. It was only luck that I had stopped him. I decided that I would have to kill my best friend."

Samos could not say a word. If this man Kane had to kill his friend Alcun, what would that mean for Jak. And what was this transformation Kane had never seen before? Samos delved into his books again.

SCENE CHANGES TO KEIRA IN THE RACE STADIUM

5 HOURS AGO

Keira : YEA GO GUYS! THATS 12 OUT OF 60 LAPS NOW! But man do championships take forever. Hell, at least they're in first place. Man I really hope they win.

This continued for the next four and a half hours, Keira's team was on their 56th lap. She was busy on the track fixing one of her team's zoomers in a pit-stop. It only needed a new hover generator so she had it going in a flash. The racer flew back onto the track at high speed. Keira sighed and looked around. One driver, nicknamed Blaze was flying very aggresively. And way too aggresively, Keira thought. He was in second place behind her best driver, Crone. The drivers passed for their 57th lap. Keira looked around again. She looked in the bleachers for Jak. She didn't see him on the north or west sections. The drivers passed their 58th lap. He wasn't in the south or east sctions either. She called to one of the workers and asked him to go check if a man named Jak had checked his season ticket into the stadium. The worker went. While he was gone she wondered why he would never come to the races. The worker came back just as the racers completed their 59th lap. He told her that he hadn't checked in.

Keira : I don't know what I'm waiting for. He never shows up anyway. Forget it. At least after this race is finished I can go visit hi-

Keira was looking up at the bleachers when Jak walked in smiling. She smiled back at him. Suddenly Blaze's loud voice could be heard over the roaring engines.

Blaze : GET THE HELL OUTTA MY WAY!! NO WAY AM I LETTING YOU WIN CRONE!!

Blaze suddenly pulled out a blaster and shot out Crone's engine. He lost control and crashed, and just as Blaze felt triumphant, he lost control and flew off of the track, into the many barrels of gasoline and eco stored in the stadium.

From afar, Samos witnessed a large explosion...


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

When Jak walked in he saw Keira down in the pit stop looking up at him. As if she'd known he be there. She had a way of doing that. Suddenly, a man's voice was heard over the engines. The man took out his blaster and shot another racer, Jak noticed that his zoomer was flying out of control, into barrels of eco and gasoline! A woman's voice screamed, "RUN!" Jak hopped over the side of the bleachers running for Keira but it was too late, an explosion ensued. Colors of red, yellow, and blue eco mixed in with the orange flames. But what was that other color? Purple? Dark Eco? Jak fell backwards as the explosion got bigger. Seeing Keira fall and the explosion nearing, he forced himself to get up, but blacked out...

--

Keira saw Blaze floating towards the barrels, she turned and yelled, "RUN!". However with the sheer amount of people in the stadium, that presented a problem. She saw Jak jump down from the bleachers running towards her. There was a loud boom, the ground shook, and Keira blacked out...

--

Torn was in his hellcat cruiser flying away when he saw the explosion. He called an emergency response team unit from the Freedom League (New Krimzon Guard) and flew back to the stadium. When Torn got there, there was the biggest explosion he had ever seen. He flew the cruiser in closer only to see Keira about to be consumed by an explosion and Jak in the stadium clutching his head. Torn knew what was happening...

Torn: JAK!! COME ON!!

It was no use, Jak stood there and transformed into his dark form. But something was different. He began sprouting black spikes that pointed upward out of his knees, the same type of spikes from his elbows, out of his shoulders, and along his spine, there was a dark cloud around him, he looked up and saw Keira, and in a flash, she was gone and the explosion rolled over the whole stadium. Torn flew away, not wanting to be consumed as well.

Torn: DAMNIT JAK WHY'D YOU JUST STAND THERE!!

The blast was gaining, suddenly Torn saw something up ahead. IT WAS JAK, still in his dark form! Seeing the blast approach he ran up to it, and put one hand out in front of him and began laughing like a madman and the blast hit some kind of invisible forcefield of dark eco. Jak put his second hand out and laughed even harder when blast of Dark Eco electricity surged from it. The explosion was absorbed into the forcefield through the electricity and into Jak's body. The spikes dissapeared, his skin turned its normal color, and he fell to the ground.

--

Samos had witnessed the explosion and was flying towards it with Jinx.

Jinx : Whaddya think that was old man?

Samos : I don't know but I fear that Jak is somehow involved.

Jinx : Ya mean Jak did this?

Samos : No no, not that he did this, I just have a bad feeling.

The zoomer flew towards where Torn was.

--

Torn looked around, he saw Keira on the floor! He ran over and woke her up.

Torn: Keira! Keira!! KEIRA!!

Keira opened her eyes and slowly got up. Immediately she saw Jak and ran over to him.

Keira: JAK! JAK! WAKE UP!! shakes him

Jak didn't wake. Samos and Jinx just arrived in a zoomer.

Jinx : Looks like you were right old man, Jak's down for the count!

Torn : Jinx! Get Jak to the infirmiry! NOW!


	4. Chapter 4

--

Chapter 4

--

The gang was in the infirmiry outside of the ER while they brought Jak in. Keira was crying, Jinx and Torn were making calls to the rescue teams who were searching the stadium for survivers, Daxter was nowhere to be found, Samos headed into the ER to see if he could help. They had Jak hooked up to an EKG machine which showed his heartbeat. It was quickening to a dangerous level. The doctors began taking out numerous instruments. They hooked Jak up to an anesthetic machine. The doctors brought in a difibrolater and ripped Jak's shirt open. On his chest, they found an ancient Precursor marking glowing with Dark Eco. Samos ran in and tried to counteract it with Green Eco. However the mark began to glow even brighter and Jak's heartbeat increased exponentially. Samos saw the effect of the Green Eco and stopped, but Jak's heart stopped. The doctor's tried the defibrolater but as soon as it touched the skin of Jak's chest, the mark shot out a spark of Dark Eco and destroyed the machine. The mark began to glow so bright that the entire room looked purple. Soon, dark electricity from the mark on Jak's chest began shooting out and breaking machines, going through walls, and killing one of the doctors. The order was given to clear the room. Dark electricity was striking out of Jak like lightning. The hospital was unable to withstand what was happening. The entire hospital was being evacuated. From far away, Keira could hear Jak screaming. She ran back...Samos tried to stop her.

Samos : Keira please! There's nothing we can do! Come on!!

Keira : I am NOT going to leave Jak behind!!

Samos : Keira that Dark Eco will kill you!! You don't stand a chance!! We have to believe that Jak will pull through!! COME O-

Samos was interrupted as a piece of debris fell from the ceiling onto him.

Samos: AHHHH!!

Keira : DADDY!!

Samos : KEIRA PLEASE GO NOW!!

Keira: Bu-

Samos : NO KEIRA I'M DONE, YOU HAVE TO LEAVE!! IF I GET OUT OF THIS I'LL GO BACK TO JAK TO SEE WHAT I CAN DO!! YOU MUST LEAVE!!

Keira : No Daddy! I can't leave you.

Samos : Please Keira, don't deny me my last wish...

Keira began crying violently and ran up and hugged Samos and began to run to the exit. Samos made sure she was out and tried to get the debris off of him, however in his old age he was unable to do so. He lay there thinking that at least Keira made it out alright.

Keira was out of the building with everyone else and she couldn't bear to watch as the whole place came crumbling down. Ashelin had arrived and she and Torn ordered a search for the bodies or any survivors. Just then, there was movement in the debris. Keira ran to where it was, screaming for her father and Jak. However before she got there, she noticed it was just an aftershock as there was nothing beneath the debris that moved. She fell and began crying again. Again, another movement of debris. Keira dismissed it as another aftershock and continued her sobbing. But, when everyone in the group began murmuring amongst themselves, she looked up and saw Jak emerging from the rubble. The mark on his chest was gone, and with him was Samos.

Keira ran over and hugged the both of them and kissed Jak. And almost on queue, a voice yelled.

??: HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME!?

Everyone looked over to see a beaten up Daxter also emerging from the rubble.

Jak: DAX! What happened to you?

Daxter : When you were all possessed and stuff we got seperated...

--

FLASHBACK

Dark Jak was running away from the explosion with Keira with Daxter hanging on for dear life and the sheer speed that Dark Jak was running.

Daxter: Jak? Y-y-y-you okay? Jak?

When Jak didn't answer, Daxter made the mistake of slapping him upside the head. Dark Jak stopped. Looked at Daxter and flicked him into the bushes nearby and laughed maniacally.

END OF FLASHBACK

--

Daxter : Yea, so...slapping you upside the head while you're all crazy isn't a good idea.

Everyone laughed. Including Jak. However it seemed that he was in pain. They took him to another hospital, but this time they had Dark Eco specialists there and Samos was treated for a broken leg. The doctors examined Jak and gave Keira, Torn, Ashelin, Daxter, and Jinx a diagnosis.

Doctor: It seems that Dark Eco mark on his chest has severely weakened him. He doesn't seem to have much energy and he has lost muscle mass.

Torn: How could someone lose muscle mass Doctor?

Doctor : Well most of the time it happens to all of us past our 30's in age. Age will cause someone to-

Daxter : Listen Doc, it's not like this happened over a few decades. It just happened now. And besides Jak's not even 20!

Doctor : I'm aware of that. Which is why I was about to say how Jak's case is different. It's obvious that mark on his chest had something to do with it. However I'm no expert on Dark Eco and as a matter of fact I think these expert don't really want Jak to make a recovery.

Ashelin : What do you mean?

Doctor : Well think about it. They've studied Dark Eco and it's effects for longer than some of us have been alive. Naturally there have only been bad things coming from Dark Eco. Wouldn't you think that they would believe that Jak should be eliminated. It's why I'm telling you, NEVER, let Jak alone with them. I know he's dangerous but I've known him for a while too, and I think he's just the opposite as well.

Keira : You think they'll try to kill him?

Doctor : No, I'm sure they will.

Ashelin : Thanks Doctor. Can we see him?

Doctor : He should be coming out of it soon. Go in, in about 5 to 10 minutes.

Keira : Thanks so much Doctor.

Doctor : It's my pleasure. And call me Nucla.

Torn : Nucla? Interesting name.

Daxter : I agree!

Nucla : Yea, it's old. My parents liked old names. It's actually about 50 years old so it's not too bad.

everyone laughed

Nucla : Well I have to go. More patients to deal with. I guess you can see Jak now.

Keira : Thanks Nucla.

Nucla left and they all went in to see Jak. He was groggy but he was concious.

Daxter : Jak that doctor thinks those Dark Eco specialists are gonna try to kill you.

Jak : Yea I know.

Torn : Stop trying to act cool. You didn't know. HAH. Torn chuckled How could you?

Jak : They already tried.

The room fell silent.

Jak : One guy took out a knife, I was still a bit out of it but I'm sure it had Precursor symbols engraved on it. But before he could try anything, the doctors came in.

Ashelin : Speaking of doctors Jak. That head doctor says he knows you.

Jak: Really? What's his name?

Ashelin : It was Nucla.

Jak : That's impossible, I don't know a Nucla...


End file.
